Hurting
by Elly Stormrage
Summary: Naruto is hurting and Kakashi blames himself...read and find out what happens if you like. wasnt really ment to be more the a one-shot but something happened. R&R plz!
1. Who am I?

Author: heres a thing I wrote in class when I was bored, I couldn't get the plot from my mind

I can believe people there are so many stupid people in America....how could so many people vote for george bush again? I just done understand, I wanted kerry to win so bad, o well I ges I could always move...at least he won in California...four more years of hell.

Who am I?

He finally collapsed the air rushing out of his lung in a big gasp, and he closed his eyes. He had been training all day and he still didn't feel like he was improving. He had been repeating this procedure for weeks now and even his hyperactive body was exhausted.

He sat there in the cold winter weather taking deep breaths and wishing he could sleep so badly. He knew he couldn't though and it made him even more angry and depressed. Why couldn't he do anything right? He felt the tears trying to squeeze out of his closed eyes but, he would never cry where someone could see him. He couldn't give the villagers anything else to make fun of him about. He hated himself for thinking it but, he was beginning to agree with the villagers. He was nothing but a nuisance and a failure.

The sun was hidden on the clouds but the boys blond hair seemed to hold a muted sunshine of its own. Usually his bright hair rivaled the sun but today it was slightly limp and less lustrous. He felt the creeping feeling of a depression, though now it felt like a normal thing that happened regularly. The blond knew where this was heading, his dark lonely apartment, and crying himself to sleep.

And in the morning he would have to put on his mask and act like nothing was bothering him. The boy pounded his fist into the ground until he had made a moderate hole and he felt the skin on his hands start to crack and ooze blood. There he thought i wont have to use my apartment wall.

He hadn't gone to train with his team today but they probably had dwelled on it long enough to say he was annoying. Susuke probably had said something like 'of course the dobe is not here'. He frowned, Susuke had it easy everyone worshipped the ground he walked on and Kakashi-sensei had trained him personally because of the Sharingan they shared. Sakura was even better off, she was pretty and smart. She also had many friends even her rival Ino. He Sensei Kakashi didn't treat him badly; he usually didn't pay attention to him at all.

Kakashi didn't really pay attention to anyone, but he had trained Susuke...And what about me? Who am I? Why am I here? Why do I hurt? What did I do to deserve it?

Loved by few, Hated by most, Underestimated by all...

I am Uzmaki Naruto, Konoka's number one loud mouth ninja. I am also the holding cell of the kitsune that attacked and almost destroyed Konoka until the fourth Hokage sealed him inside me. I am the monster that people point at and whisper about as I walk by, the boy parents threaten their children not to be like or hang out with.

Naruto opened the large beautiful sapphire orbs that were his eyes and looked at the sky. It was late afternoon and the non-visible sun would be setting soon. He blinked his eyes twice trying to clear unshed tears and make his vision clear. The tired boy then looked at his private training ground.

The training ground was located near a small waterfall that fell in a clear pool, the pool then fed in to a little river that ran to a bigger lake, ten mile away from the training ground. Naruto had set up a big circle and he kept it clean and swept. He had set up targets and posts, several of which he had destroyed.

Everyday Naruto came here, sometimes skipping training with his team, and sometimes coming during the night. He had never told anyone about this place, it was his place to practice and vent his anger. Every time he came here he told himself that he was going to get stronger, that someday soon he would be able to prove to everyone that he was stronger then everyone. And then even Susuke and Kakashi-sensei would have to take note.

Sure Naruto had been trained by Ero-sennin but now he was gone and Naruto was alone again. The boy shook his head trying in vain to clear his mind. He didn't look forward to the next chunnin exam he didn't want it to be like last time. Naruto muttered and looked at his bloody knuckles and he couldn't help being fascinated as the wound began to heal itself because of the kitsune.

"You damn fox, one day you wont be able to mend me in time, and when that happens I will bleed to death and you know what then?" Naruto paused as if waiting for an answer. "That will be the best day of my fucked up life." The boy stuck out his tongue and lapped up the blood that covered his hand.

After most of the blood was cleaned up Naruto clumsily tried to stand, not getting very far before he fell on his ass again. His head spun and he clutched at it trying to still the spinning world. Squeezing his eyes shut he bent double and heaved up what little he had consumed for breakfast earlier. A groan escaped his lips and he opened his eyes seeing the mess he had made on the clean ground.

"Damn I'm going to have to clean this up before I can train again. More importantly now though was how he was going to get home, he felt to weak to walk. The weather didn't look good either; the clouds that had blocked out the sun all day looked dark and heavy with rain. 'Just my luck...' thought Naruto was he rolled on to his back next to the puddle of his own barf to look at the sky.

The blond didn't know how long he lay there but he was shivering and his fingers and toes were numb. He lay there until the first soft drops fell onto his upturned face. A groan escaped his lips and his eye lids drooped, the drops were harder now and the hit his closed eye lids. 'The clouds are drying because I can't' How melodramatic.

And then he felt a presence over him, sheltering his face from the rain. Startled his eyes shot open and he almost sat up in surprise. A firm hand held him down however and he was left staring into the face of the most unlikely person he could think of that would have found him in his current state.

"Kakashi-sensei.........?"

Author: here I am again well what do u think? One-shot or multi-chap huh?


	2. Why am I here?

Author: hi everyone…well I guess I am making this a multi-chap story because I was so guilty about getting reviews and not updating. I really hope I don't disappoint anyone who is reading this, and I hope that it will be good enough that it doesn't make people want to read my story anymore. This will be a kakanaru fic if anyone was wondering but I'm not positive as to how they well finally get together. I didn't really mean for this to be a multi-chap so bare with me if I don't update for lack of knowing where exactly this story is going. Well enough of my rant…on with chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Why am I here?

It's just a feeling  
I get sometimes  
A feeling  
Sometimes  
And I get frightened  
Just like you  
I get frightened too  
but it's...

(no no no) No time for heartache  
(no no no) No time to run and hide  
(no no no) No time for breaking down  
(no no no) No time to cry

Sometimes in the world as is you've  
Got to shake the hand that feeds you  
It's just like Adam says  
It's not so hard to understand  
It's just like always coming down on  
Just like Jesus never came and  
What did you expect to find  
It's just like always here again it's...

(no no no) No time for heartache  
(no no no) No time to run and hide  
(no no no) No time for breaking down  
(no no no) No time to cry

Everything will be alright  
Everything will turn out fine  
Some nights I still can't sleep  
And the voices pass with time  
And I keep

Everything will be alright  
Everything will turn out fine  
Some nights I still can't sleep  
And the voices pass with time  
And I keep

No time for tears  
No time to run and hide  
No time to be afraid of fear  
I keep no time to cry

(no no no) No time for heartache  
(no no no) No time to run and hide  
(no no no) No time for breaking down  
(no no no) No time to cry

_-No time to cry_

_Cradle of Filth (Cover for Sisters of Mercy)

* * *

_

The boy stared up at his sensei as water fell from above in fat drops. He reached out a hand to touch the face that seemed so unreal. His hand stopped inches from the others face hovering and shaking. Either he had lost strength or will for his hand never made contact with his teachers face.

Kakashi could stand it no longer; it broke his seemingly distant heart to see this broken boy reaching out for someone to touch. The man reached out, with slender gloved hands, and clasped Naruto's smaller hand in his own as he brought it to his face. The boy's hands were cold, and he had to stop himself from drawing back. He impulsively began to run the boy's fingers over his face, letting him feel the lines of the face under the mask.

Naruto let his hands be guided, wondering if it was all just a dream. He looked at Kakashi, and started shivering his hand dropping from Kakashi's and going to his mouth trying to stop the sounds of his chattering teeth.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Kakashi looked down at his student in obvious concern. He was starting to feel his hands going numb.

The boy couldn't open his mouth to answer so he continued to stare as if in thrall. In fact he stared tell he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. As his eye lids slid closed he saw a panicked look cover Kakashi's face. The last thing he felt before he passed out was the strong embrace of arms around his almost completely numb body.

Kakashi picked the boy up carefully trying to be as gentle as possible. He cradled the boy to his chest and quickly took off to the village.

The rain was falling heavier every second and the site of his little apartment brought a great relief to Kakashi. He could have stayed in the rain all night when on a mission but his student was not in any condition to spend even a couple more minutes in the rain.

He shifted the surprisingly light weight that was Naruto to his left arm, as he used the right to dig around in his back pant pocket looking for his house key. Feeling the familiar toothed metal graze his finger tips, he pulled out the key. Fumbling for a moment with the lock, he pushed the door open. In a flash he entered the apartment and deposited the boy on his bed.

Naruto was still out cold as Kakashi took the liberty to remove his soaked clothing. The man marveled at the boy's body as it was revealed little by little with each article of clothing that was removed. Naruto was painfully thin and sickly pale. His ribs protruded from his skin sharply, and Kakashi saw that the boy's body had begun to eat away at its own finely toned muscles.

Despair and guilt washed over him and he pulled back with a poorly concealed groan. How could he have done this to someone who he was supposed to take care of, supposed to teach, maybe even love? He had all but completely destroyed a boy who had needed and looked up to him.

Now is not the time to realize how stupid and blind you have been, he told himself. This in mind he approached Naruto again and finished stripping the boy of all his wet clothes.

Kakashi then went about the task of nursing Naruto back to health; he shuffled into his tiny kitchen and flicked on the light. Dull tile and dirty dishes seemed to leer at him as he crossed the small space to the refrigerator door. For a brief moment he congratulated himself for going shopping the other day. There was cold soup that could be heated up in a second. He set the soup on the counter and went to see if Naruto was awake.

Naruto was still asleep but he had turned on his side in the fetal position, his knees drawn almost to his chest. The boy was shivering every now and then so Kakashi moved to the closet and pulled blankets down from the top shelf. He laid the blankets over Naruto and waited to see if the shivering stopped. It did not and the frightened man walked to the head of the bed and felt the boy's forehead. He no doubt had a fever and Kakashi knew it was dangerously high. Some park of him said this was out of hand and he should seek medical help but a larger part wanted to mend the broken boy on his own. It is your fault he is like this after all, this thought shook him and he retreated to the kitchen. He put the soup back in the fridge not having the stomach for it anymore.

Kakashi found some pills in his mission medicine bag for fevers and he took these and a glass of water to the sleeping boy. Naruto, he saw when he opened the door was awake, and staring unblinkingly at the door which had been closed a few moments ago. With the entry of his teacher, Naruto blinked trying to piece out where he was exactly. Kakashi sighed at the expression of confused concentration that ruled Naruto's features.

Kakashi took a couple of long strides and he was standing by the bed. "Can you sit up to drink this?" he asked the boy in a soft voice. He winced at how bored it sounded to even his own ears. To let his actions contradict his tone, he placed the pills and the water on the bedside table, and not waiting for Naruto's response helped him sit up with gentle hands. Naruto just kept looking at him as Kakashi picked up the water again and pressed the rim to the boy's chapped lips.

Naruto managed a sip and Kakashi removed the glass, and motioned that the boy open his mouth. He opened his mouth and Kakashi slide one of the pills into his mouth. "Good now try and swallow." he watched the twitching convulsions of the boys neck muscles as he tried to swallow. Finally Kakashi lifted the glass once more to Naruto's lips and the water helped the pill slide down his thin throat.

Swallowing the pill seemed to take all his strength, and Naruto slumped back on the pillows. As Kakashi got up to leave Naruto made a gurgling sound as he tried to speak.

"Stay…please stay with me?" Kakashi was so stunned by the desperation in the boy's voice that he couldn't help but approach him again.

Kakashi pulled at the pillows trying to make the boy as comfortable as possible. His thin fingers smoothed the wild blond hair from the boys face, and he stroked the blue eyes shut. When he spoke it was in a whisper "I well stay, I will not leave you again."

Naruto's eyes opened again so he was looking into Kakashi's eyes. "I don't like being lied to."

* * *

Author: Is this any good? 


End file.
